If Only For A Minute
by mz kittyy
Summary: A short oneshot about a 'mysterious someone's' unrequited love for Sirius Black.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it.

A/N: Well, this is yet another one of my fics. It is done in 1st person POV. I'm sure many of you's will be wondering who the "mysterious someone" is? Well, I've decided to leave it up to you's. Whoever is reading this story can decide for themselves who it is. From one of the marauders to an OC…let your imaginations run wild!

Enjoy!

If Only For A Minute

By mz.illusion

If only for a minute I knew what it was like to be held by you…held tight in your strong arms as if you'd never let me go. To feel your love for me radiating off you…for it to be felt by everyone…for everyone to know that I were yours and you were mine.

Sirius Black.

Every time I hear your name my heart skips a beat and I get butterflies in my stomach and I feel all nervous and jittery…but in a nice way. And my heart starts pounding and I start to think of you…and a feeling of joy slowly takes over my mind.

I watch you from afar, admiring you.

Memories arise in the misty gray morning as I watch you walking. Where you're going, I don't know. I don't care. All I care is about is you. You are my life. You are the reason I keep breathing. You are the reason I stay alive.

My mind drifts back to the day I met you. We were hanging around the train station, it was 10 minutes until we were to board 'The Hogwarts Express' and go to school for the first time in our lives. You took my hand and looked into my eyes, smiling, your gray eyes sparkling with happiness. We became instant friends.

Over the years, we grew closer and closer to the point were we could tell each anything. You always thought of me as a friend. Just a friend. Quite a few times, I tried to tell you how I felt. But then my courage would disappear and I would be tongue-tied once again.

But you know, you drive me crazy. You really do. With that black hair that falls so casually into your eyes, how you glance up at me through your hair with your gray eyes. Your smile, your well-toned and muscular body.

But it's not just your appearance that gets me. Oh no. It's your personality as well. You are quite the prankster. You always see the funny side of a situation. You're always laughing and joking around. But you do have a sensitive side. I know because I've seen it. I've seen the kindness and friendliness in you. I've gotten past those walls built so high and so strong, and I've gotten to know the real you.

But yet, you don't know how much it hurts me to see your gray eyes shining with tears. Tears threatening to spill over and tarnish your reputation. Why do you cry? A question I have asked you many times. But you always tell me that is nothing and not to worry. But I do worry! And I know it's not nothing! Maybe it's because of your family…I know that you've had a hard time with them. But I always thought that I was like your family.

It kills me when I see you with a girl. One of your many girlfriends. It doesn't bother me that you're like that. Because I know that if we were ever together, you'd forget all about them and focus only on me and everything would be perfect, just as it was meant to be.

But in the end, I always know it's never going to happen. Because I know that you'll never love me in that way. I will always remain a friend to you, no matter what happens. No matter how many times your heart gets broken, I will always be a friend to you.

And even though it breaks my heart to know that you will never love me, I still have your friendship. And that's all I ever wanted.

But I don't know how much more of this I can take. As I sit in my dormitory, it is the last night of school. Tomorrow we will be leaving Hogwarts for good, and starting new lives. I am scared. What if I never see you again?

You promised me we would never grow apart, we'd always be here for each other no matter what. And I trust your word.

I would love nothing more than for you to hold me tight against you, to see your gray eyes full of love directed at me and not that girl you call "the one", to feel your lips softly kiss mine, to have our bodies pressed up against each other. To know that you love me and I love you. For you to be mine and me to be yours. If only it would happen for a year, a month, a day, an hour or a minute. A minute to know what it feels like to be loved by you.

If only for a minute…

**A/N: **So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Drop me a review and tell me exactly what you think. All reviews are welcome; praise, constructive critism, even flames. It is, after all, one of a writer's greatest joys to hear the opinions of his/her readers.

So go ahead and click the little "Go" button down there in the left hand corner.

Cheerios!


End file.
